Devoted Promise
by HisEmpress
Summary: This is a [Eren x Reader], Eren does not belong to me, and reader belongs to Eren. The story/plot belongs to me. This is a one-shot.


Eren Jäeger x Reader

_**A/N: Wow this one-shot turned out longer than I expected, but... it's pretty crappy, sorry. Now let me cry in my corner.**_

* * *

_Before everything occurred, I saw him. I always see his stimulating, turquoise eyes sparkling, and I have seen his eyes in pique, but what I prefer are his ambitious eyes. His face is scrunched up with his eyebrows furrowed. Heck, that's how I even fell for him in the first place. Sure he can be aggressive, hardheaded, but does it look like I give a shit? No, I don't. He's passionate about rescuing humanity, he's so determined to destroy the existence of titans, that it gets infuriating. To me, that's attractive._

_We shouldn't have met, cause we're from two different worlds anyways. I'm the silent one, and he's the energetic one. We're like two parallel lines that never cross nor meet. It's impossible, but we do converge. He extricated me._

_I was running. Running so fast. Running away from that horrible life. Not knowing what is up ahead me, I just ran. Running. Running. Away, farther... from those hooligans. I will never get locked up again. Never. How could I be so weak? How many years has it been that I've been treated that way? Locked up? I'm __**so**__ tired._

_Every single day. For their own pleasure, touching me in personal places. Using me as if I was a damned futile being. Mischievous laughs, eyes only occupied by lust, intimidating smiles staring right at me. Everyday, I'd try to escape. Squirming my way through the door, without making a sound. I'd get caught, and get __**punished**__._

_How did this happen to me? I have absolute, no idea. I don't recall any memories. Nostalgia is a word, many miles away from me. I just waited everyday for someone to save me. How could that possibly happen? I've been here for so many years... How could that __**ever**__ happen? Dim lighting , dusty friable cement floor, the air reeks of alcohol, and these... inhuman creatures._

_But finally... I'm outside. I see the glimmering sun, radiating back at me. But... where do I go now? There's nowhere to go... People were staring at me... Hah, I look pretty messed up, huh? I don't care anymore, as long as I'm outside._

* * *

"Mom."

"_Hmmmm..._ Yes, Eren?" Carla replied.

"There's this girl I see outside sometimes and... she eats by herself and... she looks really lonely." Eren gulped, taking a glimpse of Mikasa.

"_Oh!_ Why don't you bring her here tonight to eat with us? Then she won't be lonely." Carla chirped, glancing over at Grisha, seemingly to agree with her.

"Is that fine? Letting a mere stranger coming over to our house." said Mikasa in a stern voice, giving a deadpan face.

"Mikasa, nobody deserves to be lonely. _Not even the criminals_." said Carla in a tender tone, smiling slightly at her.

"_**R-Right...**_" replied Mikasa looking down, remembering how she even lived here in the first place.

* * *

"HEY YOU!" A brunette shouted, awaking you from your nap.

"Huh...?" you replied rubbing your exhausted eyes. "Me...?"

"YEAH YOU! COME OVER TO OUR HOUSE FOR DINNER!"

You took a glance at the ebony haired girl behind the brunette, she was trying to smile, but as a result, she smiled awkwardly, making a giggle escape your lips.

"Haha, no thanks." You smiled pleasingly at the brunette.

"Whatever, you have to come, my mom's cooking is the BEST." The brunette flashed a smile, dragging you along. You gave up, you just couldn't resist this boy.

* * *

For the first time in your life, you haven't ate something _**this**_ good in a while. You were munching the food away with bliss, making everyone at the dining table laugh. Especially the ebony haired girl. '_Ahh, so even someone like her can laugh, so beautiful...' you thought._

"Say... what's your name?" The dark chestnut haired woman asked you.

"It's _. What's yours?"

"I'm Carla. This is my son Eren, and my daughter Mikasa, and my husband Grisha." Carla grinned. Eren sneakily gave a carrot piece to Mikasa, with Carla noticing.

"Hey Eren! Don't make Mikasa eat your veggies!" said Carla scooping the carrot from Mikasa's plate to Eren's plate.

"But mom..." Eren whimpered. Everyone was laughing, '_What a lively family... everyone here is so nice..._' you thought. Carla glanced at the window, the sun was setting.

"Oh _! It's getting late! Do you need me to make Eren send you home?" Carla asked with worried eyes.

You gulped. How were you going to tell them? Telling the truth is best after all... _right?_

"I... um... I really don't have a place to belong." you replied in a shaking hoarse tone, not noticing translucent liquid were in the corner of your eyes.

"You can live here." replied Eren displaying a saccharine grin with sympathy. Mikasa looked over at Eren, she knows how much Eren pities you, but goes along with his decision.

"Yes, you can live here _, you need a place don't you?" Carla flashed a grin, excited to fix your look. Grisha didn't seem to mind at all, getting another daughter.

"T-T-Thank you!" you replied, sobbing loudly with Carla hugging you and Mikasa patting your back.

You clearly remembered that day. You don't remember having biological parents, or having nostalgic memories. That day, people cared for you. New feelings stirred within your stomach, love, happiness, and especially, the food. You thought this joviality was going to last forever...

_Until that very fateful day. The titans emerged._

* * *

_"Mikasa, _, sometimes he doesn't think things through. When you're in trouble, you must help one another." Carla said in a stern voice, both you and Mikasa nodded, keeping the promise._

Since that day, humanity was at the brink of extinction. You had almost gone _insane._ More insane than Eren. You couldn't get over Carla's death. The kind woman, who made you, Eren, Mikasa, and Grisha meals, everyday. Meals made with her love. The kind woman who treated you like family, when you weren't related by blood. The woman who made your hair everyday, and sang lullabies to you and Eren. The mother who taught Mikasa how to cook. The mother you looked up to. The mother you...** never had.**

A couple of years had passed. You were still not over Carla's death. You sealed your emotions away, feeling as if they were a disturbance. You remained a stoic demeanor, everyday. You were not that silly, kind, quiet girl Eren and Mikasa knew. What they saw, was a complete, new _. The new you. The '_new you_' that had prepared for the Scouting Legion.

* * *

Eren walked down the hallway of the girl's dormitory, and knocked on your door. You opened the door.

"What are you doing here Eren, you're not supposed to be here." You rolled your eyes, reaching for the doorknob to slam the door. Eren stopped your hand halfway. "What's wrong...?"

"You're what's wrong." he said in a solemn tone.

"What...?" Eren looked straight in your eyes. Those turquoise eyes were immobile, trying to penetrate your mind.

"Why do you keep acting like that? Why do you keep acting like nothing's wrong? It's getting irritating. You keep this damn straight face on like you don't give a fucking shit. Then you act like fucking Corporal Levi getting disgusted when titan blood smears it's way on your jacket-"

"-What are you trying to say?" you interrupted his rant, listening for his answer.

"Why... don't you just _cry?_" Eren replied leniently. Your head fell to his shoulder, and you grabbed his waist, and he embraced you.

"I-I-Is it fine if I can just borrow your shoulder for a while?" you sniffled, feeling lachrymose tears blurring your vision.

"Yeah. It's fine, just vent it all." You could feel his smile behind your hair, weeping quietly on his shoulder as he closed the door.

As Eren was done listening to your venting, he cuddled with you.

"I love you." he said in a husky voice.

"W-What?" you turned to his face, seeing his turquoise eyes gleaming at you kindly. You've never seen Eren so affectionate. Eren pulled you in for a kiss, and you broke the kiss.

"_…?"

"_Mmmm?_"

"Do you feel... the same way?" Eren said in a brood tone. You glomped him, and giggled.

"Did you know how long I've been waiting for this?" You laughed, not noticing Eren is pinning you down now.

"Well thank you for being so patient." he replied, reaching in for another kiss, working his way down below your body.

* * *

"__**!**_" Eren screamed, as he was falling off from the titan's hand as you lacerate it. The titan's left arm grabbed your body as you were escaping from damaging it's body part.

Eren watched in horror, his body was completely_ motionless._ The titan devoured your right arm and right leg hungrily, enjoying it's refection in ecstasy. You wouldn't scream, horrified and having flashbacks of Carla being devoured. You didn't know how painful she felt during the time, now you knew. You gave up completely, what could you do now? Nobody but Eren was watching you. How-

Suddenly you heard Levi's voice in the background, his psychotic voice in rage, gashing the titan's nape. Levi hurriedly saved you in the nick of time before the titan fell to the ground.

"Jäeger... I expect you to care for your property more carefully." Levi sternly said, giving Eren to carry your severely wounded body.

"Is she able to make it...?" Eren's voice was shaking, it was definitely that tone you didn't want to hear. You felt drops of tears dripping on your pale insalubrious face. You opened your eyes and stroked his pristine cheek.

"Be a man, Eren. You're humanity's hope. Find Grisha's... key" you coughed an excessive amount of blood but continued, "Please Eren... tell Mikasa, thanks I loved your meals." You laughed, but coughed more blood.

"Cadet _! DON'T FUCKING JOKE AROUND!" shouted Levi, getting annoyed by how you're wasting your time talking about unnecessary things.

"Please... stop acting like you're going to die." Eren's voice quivered.

_"Hey Eren, I love you so much. I love your turquoise eyes. I love the way you're so determined to destroy the existence of titans. I love everything about you. So please just listen my request... Don't screw up." _Your voice softened, pupils dilated, closing your eyelids slowly, your body was dragging Eren's arms down, smiling stupidly, ending things just like that.

"I promise you, I won't fail." he kissed you one last time, as you died in his arms. His wavering voice was sure worrying Corporal Levi, but, he had to keep his promise.

_"I kept your promise Carla, Eren's secure." _


End file.
